Jigoku Shoujo: Kage no Arashi (影の嵐)
by Eighteyes
Summary: (Disclaimer: I do not own any of these things.) When rumors seem real and ancient evils rise. Five boys will set out to uncover the truth and a way to stop hatred from spreading in the hearts of man. Will they save those surrounded by hate or will they fall into the coming darkness?
1. Beginning Rumors

**(Prologue)**

 **Beginning Rumors**

Books fall onto the floor of a middle school library as five boys peer into the bookselves. Four of the boys looked to be foreignors to the land, but one looked like he belonged to it. One of the boys had blonde hair, the boy to the left of him had dirty blonde, the one the right of him had a grey-ish blue hair, across from him was a boy with black hair, and the boy behind him brown hair.

(The boy with the blonde hair.)

Jack: Hey guys! We probably shouldn't make a mess in here or else the librarian will kick us out again.

Jack begin pick up the books that fell to the ground.

(The boy with the grey-ish blue hair.)

Ryan: Sorry.

Ryan began to pick up the books with Jack.

(The boy with the brown hair.)

Shinjitsu: Look guys we'll pick up the mess later. Right now, we just need to find this book.

(The boy with the dirty blonde hair.)

Ren: What's so important about this book anyways?

Ren began to help the others pick up the books on the floor.

(The boy with the black hair.)

Robert: You mean other than the fact that we decided to do it for a group book report?

Ren: Well, yeah. I mean we could've did it about anything, but Shinjitsu, just had to make it about this strange book based on a rumor.

Shinjitsu turned to Ren.

Shinjitsu: Look it maybe called a rumor, but due to some of the stories I've heard the rumor might be real.

Ryan: So, we're looking for a book based on a rumor, that could be dangerously true?

Jack: Yeah, but if the rumor is true. Maybe.. Just maybe, there is something in this book that could stop it.

Ryan: But, on a way wouldn't that destroy someone's happiness?

Shinjitsu: Who would be happy if the rumor was true?

Robert: No, Shinjitsu. Let him keep thinking that why. I kinda like the idea of robbing happiness from the crazy people, who use this rumor.

Ren looked toward Robert.

Ren: Jesus Christ, Robert.

Shinjitsu reached his hand out to the last book on the self.

Shinjitsu: Calm down, Ren. We all knew Robert has been this way since we met him.

Ren: Yeah, but if I would've known he was liting frog on fire and throwing them off the roof of the elementary school, I would have just let you and Ryan talk to him.

Ryan: Yeah, however, it was you who urged us to talk to him in the first place.

Jack looks at Robert.

Jack: That reminds me. Robert, can I have my sister's bra back? She is beginning to question everyone about it.

Ren: Wait, Robert. Why do you have May's bra?

Robert: I was using it to sling cats into my neighbors open windows.

Ren: Oh god. I am surprised, if this rumor did exsist it is really lacking on its job for missing to drag your soul to hell.

Robert: That's because people don't know who is causing such mischief.

Shinjitsu: Damnit, the book is not here either.

Ryan: Ooooo… Shinjitsu said a swear.

Robert turns to Ryan.

Robert: Ryan, your mother swears a lot when your father is giving it to her.

Ryan: Come on, Robert. I told you to stop staring into my parents' bedroom window.

Robert: Then, your parents should buy some curtains and stop giving the entire street a show.

Robert places his left hand on Ryan's left shoulder.

Robert: But, seriously. Tell your dad to stop going ovet the woman's version of a gentleman's club and go down to the local pharamacy to ask for viagre for that slug of a penis.

Ryan: I already told him that Robert. He says tell your friend to stay out of my business.

Robert: Did you give him my fake name?

Ryan: Yes, I said Lun Dinger.

Just as Ryan got done saying his sentence, the librarian walked over to them.

Ms. Mono: Did you boys find the book you were-

Before she could finish sentence she saw the books scattered everywhere. The boys turned their attension towards her.

Ren: I know what it looks like, but we'll clean it up.

Shinjitsu sneak around a bookself without anyone noticing and jumped out the open window of the library. Robert got behind the librarian as she begin to talk.

Ms. Mono: Why didn't you boys just skim the sides of the books?

Robert sneak out the front door of the librarian without being noticed. Ren began to pick up the books with Ryan and Jack.

Ryan: Sorry, about the mess.

Ms. Mono: It's okay. I just you boys would just tell me what book you're looking for.

Jack put ten books on bookselves. Jack looked at Ms. Mono.

Jack: Sorry to trouble you, Ms. Mono, but where is the restroom?

Ms. Mono pointed toward the enterance.

Ms. Mono: It is near the enterance, by my desk.

Jack: Thank you.

Jack started heading toward the restroom, however when no one was looking he walked out the front door. Ryan had put about twenty books back, before he sneak out the same window that Shinjitsu sneak out of. Ren was the only one still putting the books back on the self with Ms. Mono. Though, Ren saw a good time to ditch the mess of books to leave Ms. Mono to clean up by herself, he choose not to.

Ms. Mono and Ren got done picking up the books.

Ms. Mono: You're a good kid, Ren.

Ren looked up towards Ms. Mono.

Ren: What makes you say that?

Ms. Mono looked back at Ren and gave him a warm smile.

Ms. Mono: It is because you're the only one, who could stay and clean up a mess you didn't even make.

Ren looked down and blushed as he made a slight grin.

Ren: Thank you for the compliment, Ms. Mono.

The setting to the boys, who left at playground, nine blocks from the library.

Jack: Ryan, I think your brother might be slow on the memo.

Ryan: Oh no, did we miss another group meeting?

Jack: Oh man, Ryan. You really do have a thick head.

Ryan: Thank you. Mom says that it is because I have a big brain.

Robert looks at Ryan as he smacks his own head.

Shinjitsu: For the love of god, don't thank him, Ryan.

A mintues pass as they wait for Ren.

Ren walks out of the library and walks one block towards the playground, before seeing Jack's sister, May, she was crying as she yells at some guy from her grade. Ren saw the hatred in her eyes towards the guy as a girl hangs on the side of his arm. Ren hid as May stormed passed him. Ren came out from hiding and ran eight blocks towards into the playground.

When he got there he was out of breath. The boys saw Ren near the enterance panting from running all the way there. Ren caught his breath and walked over to them.

Jack: What happen to you? It looks like you ran a marathan to get here.

Robert: Yeah, or like my grandmother's dog when I tie his leash to a tred mill and put it on high as I watch his little legs slowly go out on him.

Ryan: Is that why she is always at the vet?

Robert: No, she always goes there because I put a tape worm up her cat's ass.

Shinjitsu: What the fuck, Robert?

Robert: If she didn't want her pets to get hurt she should stop leaving me in charge of watching them.

Ren: Robert, you scare me.

Robert: You should be scared, I maybe the anti-christ.

Ryan: That is enough funny jokes, Robert.

Robert: This is why no one understands me.

Ren: Uh… Anyway, Jack, I saw Jojo getting yelled at by May with Suki haning from his arm.

Jack: Well, this was bound to happen sooner or later.

Robert: I say, anyone, who goes out with a guy name Jojo should find themselves in this common predictiment.

Ryan: Do you think she'll do the rumor? And get sent to hell afterwards.

Robert: Ryan, in my past life you were my wife, who I beat to death with a shovel and the brain damage carried over to this life.

Jack: I hope she doesn't try the rumor, because then I would have the parents' eyes on me.

Shinjitsu looks at Jack.

Shinjitsu: If she does decide to do the rumor record it in anyway you can to help us with this book report.

Robert: I wouldn't, because it would be bad if someone got that piece of evidence and turn it in to the cops.

Jack: Yeah, Robert is right.

Robert: That's why I try kill all my witnesses or wipe their memory. That is why my mother is dead, becuase she witness my birth.

Ryan looked at his watch as it read 5:15pm.

Ryan: Woah, look at the time. Ren, we better get back before mom and dad get worried.

Ren looks at his older brothers watch.

Ren: Oh shit. We better hurry before we get the cops called looking for our wherabouts again.

Robert: I remember when my parents called the cops, but when they got there it was too late.

Ren and Ryan started to head out of the playground.

Ren & Ryan: Bye!

Shinjitsu: I better get home too, however, Jack remember we need evidence of this rumor.

Jack shook his head yes, as Shinjitsu started heading out.

Jack: You got it, Shinjitsu.

Jack turned around to see Robert still there.

Jack: Um… Well, I guess I'll start heading home now.

Robert: I guess your right. I need to head back to the cemetery and sleep for tomorrow with mother.

Jack: Your life is sad, Robert.

Robert: And your life has an opprotuntity in it. Even, if the rumor isn't you could kill himself and hide the body as you said the rumor did it. Just call if you need help getting rid of the body.

Jack: Well, see you later.

Jack started heading home. Robert waved by to him as head started to head toward the cemetery.

Ren and Ryan's path home.

Ren and Ryan walk down toward their house on the sidewalk. Their house is barely rarely has other houses around it except three or four as one of them is where Robert and Robert's grandmother lives. They always walk into a loving home with caring parents, who worry about them.

Jack's path home.

Jack takes the public bus home to a home beside a lake. His home life is a little rougher than Ren and Ryan's home life. His parents always fight about every little thing as they treat his older sister is the world and mostly forget about or ignore him. It been that way for him for so long that he doesn't even notice it anymore.

Shinjitsu's path home.

Shinjitsu walks across a fourway intersection. The sky begun to look cloudy today. On the otherside he sees a girl he does not recongize. She had long black hair, red eyes, and she was wearing a black school girl uniform. A bell rang through his head as he stared at her as they walked past each other. He found her to be odd and out of place. He looked forward and continoued on his path. It lead him up a hill to a bunch of stone steps that lead upward. He heads up the path to a temple that his dad takes care of ever since the death of his mother.

Robert's path to his home?

Robert walks along way to a country road. As night dawns the clouds fully cover the sky as thunder cracks. He makes his way past some graves to one far away in a field by a tree. He gets to a headstone with a name on it that says, 'Lauren Grace Moonheart.' Before laying down beside the headstone, he tells his mother what all he did today. He spares no detail. As the rain begins to pour, Robert just lays there holding his mother's headstone.

Robert: Goodnight, mother.

The rain soaks him as he falls asleep next to his mother's headstone.

 **-Preview-**

 **(Chapter One)**

 **The Girl, Who Got Her Way**

That night, at Jack's place, his sister accessed the 'Hell Link.' Ai appeared behind May. As May's computer screen went black she could see Ai behind her. May jumped out of the chair to face Ai.

May: H-Hell Girl?


	2. The Girl, Who Got Her Way

**(Chapter One)**

 **The Girl, Who Got Her Way**

May awoke in her bed with a weird feeling about today. The sunlight peered into her room lighting up the wooden floor. Her purple silk curtains seem to negate most of the light. Her phone vibrated as a bell chimed from it. May picked up her phone to see she had a new message from her friend Mi.

(Phone Messages.)

Mi: Hey, are you still stopping by the shop later?

May began to type back to her friend.

May: It depends on if fix my bike in time.

Mi: What do you mean it looked fine yesterday?

May sighed and replied.

May: My stupid brother and his friends broke it on accident yesterday after I came home.

Mi: Man, that sucks.

May: Yeah, I know. Why can't that idiot see that he can't make accidents and expect not to have consequences for his actions?

Mi: Do you let your parents know about this?

May: No, because dad had a business meeting last night and mom was asleep again.

Mi: You should try to make your brother fix it.

May: I can't. I'm pretty sure that little shit ran out last night with his friends to do some search on some book report with his friends.

Mi: Well, please hurry. So, me, you, and Kyo can hang out today.

May: Will do.

May closed her phone and got up scratching her light long blonde hair. She sighed as she headed toward the bathroom. May took a shower and put on her casual clothes. She went downstairs to the kitchen. She made her some breakfast and ate it quickly so she could hurry up and fix her bike. She walked into the garage and looked at her bike. On her bike, the thing that was broken was the chain that made the wheels moved. She opened up her father's toolbox and got out a wrench. She got off the broken chain. She walked over to the table, of which she'd laid the new chain down yesterday and saw that it wasn't there.

May: Goddamnit. Jack might have done something with it. Shit, now I am going to have to walk around everywhere today.

May sit the wrench down on the table and head out the garage door. May started to walks toward the bus stop across from the lake. The wind blew cool air as the sun kept rising on the peaceful spring day. May waited for the bus to town. The crickets made sweet melodies as the frog's croak would chime in every once in a while. Her blue eyes meet with the bus that stopped to pick her up. A tanned skin old bald man wearing a bus driver uniform was driving the bus. May's eyes glanced over the old man and gave no thought about him as she went on the bus and took her seat. The bus begins to go as another message from Mi sounds on her phone. May opens her phone to Mi's message.

(Phone Messages.)

Mi: So, are you coming to hang out with us?

May: Yes, however, I wasn't able to fix my bike.

Mi: What? How come?

May: My stupid brother and his friend must've placed the new chain for it somewhere else.

Mi: Wow, he really is a problem, isn't he?

May: Tell me about it. Anyway, I should be getting into town soon.

Mi: Okay. Me and Kyo will be by my parents' shop.

May closes her phone. The bus stops at a bus stop near the library. May stands up from her seat and heads off the bus. As she begins to leave the bus, people head onto the bus. May walks one block down the street from the library to the main street. She walks down the main street to a shop called, 'Shoymai's General Store." Two girls were waiting outside for her. One girl had short black hair as the other girl had long brown hair.

(The girl with long brown hair.)

Kyo: There you are slowpoke.

(The girl with short black hair.)

Mi: Took your time did you?

May: Look girls. It's not my fault that the bus was running late.

Kyo: Now, that you mention it the new bus driver is kinda slow at his job.

Mi: I guess, that's what happens when you get old.

May: I'm sure he tries his best though.

Kyo: Anyway, where are we heading off to today?

Mi: I was thinking about going to the new shop that just opened in the mall. However, May doesn't have her bike today.

Kyo: We could head to the new restaurant that opened down the street. I hear they have a wide range of desserts that are to die for.

May: Girls, girls. I know what we need to do.

May reaches into her pocket and pulls out fake IDs that looked just like them.

May: You guys always wanted to try to go to a bar before and I just happen to make contact with this one guy that I used to run with back in the United States.

May handed it out to the girls.

May: Now, it took him a while, but with these, we can access bars and order drinks.

Kyo: Wow, May you're really awesome. I've never sneaked into a bar before.

Mi: Yeah! This is going to be great.

May and her friends started heading to a bar called, 'The Shattered Bargain.' With smiles on their faces and nervousness on their backs the head toward the bar door with confidence. Kyo opened up the door for them and Mi was the first one inside followed by May. Kyo came in behind them. The door closes. Mi turns towards May.

Mi: There is not a lot of people in this bar during the daytime is there?

May shrug her friend's shoulder to move her forward.

May: Don't worry about it. That just means there will be no one we know here to rat us out.

Kyo follows behind them. Mi almost goes over to sit at the bar, but before she does, May grabs her arm and leads them over to a booth to sit in.

May: Trust me, we don't want to sit by the bar. They might notice that we aren't actually supposed to be here.

The waitress at the bar had long black hair that was in a ponytail. She walked over to the girls.

(The waitress.)

Hone: What can I get for you girls?

May was quick to answer before the other girls.

May: I 'll have a bottle of Soju.

Mi: And I'll have some Nihonshu.

Kyo: I'll have some Nihonshu, too.

Hone glances at the girls for one second.

Hone: Coming right up.

Hone walks away to get the drinks.

Mi: I can't believe that it's actually working.

Kyo: I can't believe the waitress hasn't asked to see our IDs.

May: Shhh! Don't draw attention to yourself.

Mio: Oh, sorry.

Kyo: Sorry.

Hone comes back with the drinks.

Hone: Here you go.

The girls take their drinks. Hone walks away from the table.

The girls finish their drinks and head out before drawing too much attention. They walked down the street to Mi's parents' shop. The sun was starting to go down.

Mi: Well, it's about time I call it quits for today.

May: Okay, Mi. You go home and take it easy.

Mi heads inside to her parents' shop to get inside her home behind the shop. Kyo and May continued down the street. As they walked Kyo noticed Jojo inside the ramen stand with a girl with long dark brown hair. The girl was wrapped around his arm.

Kyo: Isn't that your boyfriend, Jojo. Why is he with Nyomi?

May stopped to see what Kyo was talking about and just as she did Jojo and her made eye contact. Jojo's head looked down at the ground as Nyomi saw his expression and looked forward to see May. Kyo stepped back from May.

May: What the hell are you doing?!

Jojo didn't answer for a moment.

May: Jojo?!

Jojo sighed.

Jojo: Look we haven't… I mean, you know. We've been growing apart for a while now.

May started to make a scene.

May: And instead of telling me or breaking up with me, you decided to cheat on me with another girl?!

Jojo: Well, you see. I was planning to do it later on today.

May's face looked so angry as she stormed off with tears running down her face. May walked toward the bus stop with such hatred in her heart. The bus pulled up to the stop as May stormed into the bus. She took her seat by a window as she leaned her head on the window tears rolled down her face.

The bus pulled away from the stop.

The bus stop as Wanyudo (the bus driver) watched May leave the bus. The clouds began to gather in the sky. She walked across the lake into her house. Her dad was home and was sitting in the living room. Her mom was in the kitchen.

(Her mom.)

Mrs. Gravestar: May, are you home?

May: Yes.

Mrs. Gravestar: Sweety what's wrong? You sound upset.

Her mom walks out of the kitchen to see her.

May: Jojo cheated on me and then broke up with me.

Mrs. Gravestar: Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry that happened to you today.

May and her mom walked into the dining room. Her dad joins them.

(Her dad.)

Mr. Gravestar: Well, at least your home now. And that's all that matters.

Her dad places his hand on her to show her ermorus.

Mr. Gravestar: By the way, I noticed your bike still broken in the garage.

May: That's because Jack or one of his friends must've misplaced the new chain I got for it.

Mr. Gravestar: That little shit. Don't worry sweetheart. I'll make your brother find that chain of yours when he gets home.

May: Thank you, daddy.

Mr. Gravestar: No problem.

Mrs. Gravestar: Now go was up sweetheart. I'll get dinner started.

May headed up the stairs to the restroom. She opened the door to the sink. She closed the door. She grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash her hands. Before she got done washing her hands, she broke down and started crying. Her hatred began to flare up in her heart as she began to have thoughts of revenge.

May: I will make you pay for this Jojo.

May finished washing her hands and went downstairs to eat dinner with her mom and dad. They ate and began to start cleaning up the mess from dinner. After they finished cleaning up they turned off the lights to kitchen and dining room. They went into the living room to watch their T.V. programs.

Just as one of their programs ended, Jack opened the front door into the house. The dad sighed in the living room.

Mr. Gravestar: It's about time that good for nothing kid came home.

Jack took off his shoes and slipped into his house slippers.

Jack: I'm home.

His dad walked into the hallway where Jack was.

Mr. Gravestar: It's about time you made it home.

Jack: Nice to see you too, dad.

Mr. Gravestar: Smart ass.

Jack: Did May make it home alright?

His mom walked over into the hallway as Jack went into the dining room and turned on the light.

Mrs. Gravestar: Yes, she did.

Jack: That's good. I heard Jojo was with some other girl now.

Mr. Gravestar: You have no respect for others do you?

Jack: Sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude. However, we both know I don't really care.

Jack walked into the kitchen to make food for himself.

Mr. Gravestar: Enough, Jack. What the really want to know is what did you and your friends did with May's new bike chain?

Jack pulls out a ramen cup from the pantry.

Jack: May's new bike Chain?

Mrs. Gravestar: Yes, she says it wasn't there when she went for it into the garage this morning.

Jack pours water into the ramen cup from the fustet.

Jack: I hope Lun Dinger didn't take it.

Mr. Gravestar: Lun Dinger?

Mrs. Gravestar: That's what one of his friends calls himself to the parents.

Mr. Gravestar: Jesus Christ, you kids come up with some weird nicknames for yourselves.

Jack: Calm down, dad. Your western side is showing.

Jack puts his ramen cup into the microwave.

Mr. Gravestar: Well, if Lun Dinger took it. That means you have to get your sister a new bike chain.

Jack takes his ramen cup into the dining room. He begins to eat his ramen.

Jack: So, does that mean you're going to give me money to get the bike chain?

Mr. Gravestar: What? You mean you already spent your money from your paper route?

Jack: Yeah, how did you think I got these ramen cups?

His dad pulls out his wallet and gives Jack money for the bike chain.

Mr. Gravestar: I better get paid back for this.

Jack: Don't worry you will.

His parents went back into the living room. Jack cleaned up his mess and turned off the lights in the kitchen and dining rooms. May went to go take a bath and Jack went upstairs to his room. While May was in the bath, Jack grabbed a little pro camera and placed it opposite from his sister's bed facing her computer.

Jack: Shinjitsu, you're going to have to owe me big for this.

Jack left May's room and went back into his room.

Jack: I hope May doesn't do anything inappropriate tonight.

May went into her room and laid down. At 11:00 pm, their parents were arguing over something stupid again like where Jack gets the way he acts. At 11:30 pm, their mom goes to sleep in the bedroom by herself as their father falls to sleep on the recliner. Jack goes downstairs. He puts a blanket on his dad and makes sure the door is locked to the house. He goes into the kitchen and makes himself a glass of water. He cleans up his mess and turns off the T.V. in the living room. He checks on his mom and sister before heading back up to his room and falls asleep. At 11:55 pm, May gets on her computer. She tries to access the 'Hell Link.' She does five tries, before thinking that the link does not exist. On her sixth time, it works at 12:00 am. She types Jojo's full name into the Hell Link. She clicks send.

The storm outside picks up and the power goes out. Her computer screen goes black. She stares into the black screen not knowing if it actually sent. Ai appears behind. May sees her by looking into the black of her computer screen. May jumps out of her computer chair and turns to face Ai. The lights come back on.

May: H-Hell Girl?

Ai: Do not be scared. You summoned me, remember?

May: Of course. I just didn't think the rumor would actually be true.

Ai holds out her hands and a blue straw doll appears in her hand with a red string around its head. Ai gives the doll to May.

Ai: Take this. If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell.

May stares at the straw doll.

Ai: However, once vengeance has been served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. You will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity.

May looks back up to Ai to find her not there.

Ai: The decision is yours to make.

May holds the doll in her hand. She places it in a chore in her computer desk. She goes to lay down in her bed.

-The next day.-

 **-Preview-**

 **(Chapter Two)**

 **The Problem Kids**

Robert walks into the woods to meet up with his friends. They all gather around to discuss their book report.

Shinjitsu: Good, Robert is finally here. Now, we can talk.

Jack: Are you sure this is a good idea.

Shinjitsu: I mean we got all the evidence, let's review.


	3. The Problem Kids

**(Chapter Two)**

 **The Problem Kids**

May wakes up to her phone messages from Mi. She flips it open and begins reading.

(Phone Messages)

Mi: I just heard from Kyo. Are you okay?

Mi: I swear we'll teach that jerk a lesson.

Mi: Let's meet up at the park.

May replies back to her friend.

May: Sure.

May closes her phone and gets up from her bed. It is still cloudy outside, however, it's not raining anymore. May makes her way to the bathroom. She takes a shower and gets dressed. She heads downstairs as she thinks to herself about taking the doll with her. She decides against it as she was just going to meet some friends. She puts on her shoes.

Mr. Gravestar: Good morning, sweetheart. Are you feeling better?

May: Sort of. I'm going out to meet some friends.

Mr. Gravestar: Okay, but take a jacket it may rain today.

May: Okay, dad. I will.

May puts on a jacket and heads out the door.

May: Bye!

Mr. Gravestar: Bye.

Jack wakes up to an alarm clock. He turns it off. He gets up from his bed. He rubs his eyes and yawns. He changes clothes and he heads over to his sister's room. He grabs the little pro camera and reviews the footage.

Jack: I hope I got something.

When the time slot hits 12:00 am he sees Ai and May making the deal. As the footage goes on he finds out where May put the blue straw doll. He opens up the chore where it lay.

Jack: I probably should take this for evidence.

Jack picks up the doll. He walks out of his sister's room. He goes downstairs to the hallway. He goes to put on his shoes. His dad sees him.

Mr. Gravestar: Where are you going so early in the day?

Jack: To see my friends, dad. We have a book report to do.

Mr. Gravestar: Well then, you should pick up your sister a new bike chain why your out.

Jack: Will do if I remember.

Mr. Gravestar: What was that?!

Jack left before his dad could finish his sentence.

Jack took the bus to Shinjitsu's house. It was where they were going to meet.

Jack: Man, this a lot of stairs to go up early in the morning.

Ryan was just now getting there as he saw Jack staring at the stairs leading up to Shinjitsu's house.

Ryan: Hey, Jack!

Ryan waved at Jack. Jack turned to see Ryan coming.

Jack: Hey, Ryan.

Jack looked around for a moment.

Jack: Where's Ren?

Ryan ran up to stand beside Jack.

Ryan: Mom and dad wanted him to stay home and focus on his own homework than ours.

Jack: Oh, that's too bad. I just found some evidence too.

Ryan: I know, and Shinjitsu just got his hands on the book written by Hajime Shibata.

Jack: Well, I guess we should start heading up these steps.

Jack and Ryan started heading up the stone steps to a temple kept by the Domaru Family. Shinjitsu was waiting for them by the opening of the temple.

Shinjitsu: Hey.

Shinjitsu leads them into the woods beside the temple. They walked until they reached a small wooden shed-like place almost near the middle of the woods. They gathered inside. Inside the shed was a table and five chairs around it. They each took their seat. Jack took the little pro camera out of his pocket and a blue straw doll with a scarlet thread around its neck. Shinjitsu took out the book written by Hajime Shibata.

Ryan: Jack, I understand why the camera is a piece of evidence, but what is with that doll?

Jack: After reviewing the footage at home. I saw Hell Girl give this doll to my sister. We can look at it all we want and even examine it. However, we cannot remove the scarlet thread around the doll's neck. That will be her decision when the time comes.

Shinjitsu: Understood. Before we go over the evidence we must wait until all members are present.

Ryan: Speaking of members being present my brother, Ren, could not make it today.

Shinjitsu: Damnit, we need the witness account to when her hatred first began for Jojo.

Ryan: I can probably get his statement later on today. So, we have it ready by tomorrow.

Shinjitsu: Okay. Then, all we need to wait for is our last member.

As they talked to one another the blue doll thought to himself.

(The thoughts of Ren Ichimoku)

Ren: What are these kids talking about?

-Meanwhile-

Robert heads from the cemetery to his grandmother's house. His clothes was muddy and wet. He looked up to see the lingering clouds in the sky. His shoes left muddy prints on the sidewalk. As he walked past the park May and her friends saw him walking.

Mi: What is wrong with that kid?

Kyo: I don't know. He is always sleeping by a grave. I can practically see him everyday outside my bedroom window.

May: That's my one of my brother's friends.

Mi: Oh. Your brother is friends with the weirdest people. I swear.

Kyo: My grandfather tells me not to go near him because he has a weird vibe about him.

Robert continued his walk. He goes up a few more blocks. As he does he passes by a bar waitress and the bus driver, who was talking about something as a little girl would argue with them about something that went missing.

Hone: Honestly, where could Ren be if he is not with the girl?

Kikuri: Maybe, she lost him somewhere.

Wanyudo: She could've left him at home.

Hone: Probably.

Robert continued walking until he reaches his grandmother's house. He walked up to the door and opened it. His grandmother was sitting in the living room.

(Robert's grandmother.)

Mrs. Yumi: So, you finally decided to come home then, Robert?

Robert walked toward his room.

Mrs. Yumi: And, how was Mrs. Moonheart today?

Robert: She was sad and concerned today.

Mrs. Yumi: Oh. Maybe, next time you should bring a gift or some food to offer to her. Who knows she might just share some with you.

Robert opens his bedroom door.

Robert: Yeah, she just might.

Robert goes into his bedroom and shuts the door.

Mrs. Yumi: Poor boy. He can't shut out the spirits of those, who has past. Isn't that right, Masu? But, I guess that's just our family curse.

Robert goes and grabs some clean clothes before heading into the bathroom. Robert takes a shower. The warm water seems to soothe his mind. He quickly finishes his shower. He gets dressed and heads into his room. He grabs a lighter, a pocket knife, and some string. He puts the items into his pockets. He walks out of his room and back to the front door. He puts on his shoes.

Mrs. Yumi: Are you going out again?

Robert: Yeah, there's somewhere I have to be.

Mrs. Yumi: Okay, come back soon.

Robert walks out the door. He starts making his way to Shinjitsu's place. He walks past the bus driver and bar waitress again with the little girl running around them. Robert notices them and stops to stare at them. Hone and Wanyudo notice Robert. Robert points at them.

Robert: You are the people that don't fit in this town.

Hone and Wanyudo heard Robert say this to them.

Hone: What did he just say to us?

Robert puts his finger down and continues on his way to Shinjitsu' place. Hone and Wanyudo sit there and looked at each other.

Wanyudo: That's a weird kid.

Kikuri: What does he mean by you guys don't fit into this town?

Hone: Who knows?

Robert makes it to the stone steps leading to the temple. There he sees Ai standing there where he was. Robert looks at her.

Robert: You don't belong here. Leave.

Ai looks at him as he points her away from the temple. Ai disappears from the spot she was standing in. Robert started walking up the stone steps to the temple. He starts walking up the steps as Ai reappears watching him. Robert walks up to Mr. Domaru.

Robert: Mr. Domaru, where's your son?

Mr. Domaru: Oh, Robert. Shinjitsu and the rest of them are probably in the woods. You know, the usual spot.

Robert: Okay, and that's Lun Dinger to you.

Mr. Domaru: Okay, Lun Dinger.

Robert starts to head towards the woods, but before he does he stops.

Robert: Mr. Domaru, if you see a woman with long black hair in a ponytail, a tanned skin bald old man, a little girl, who spouts nonsense, or a girl in a black schoolgirl uniform, send them away.

Mr. Domaru stopped for a minute to what Robert said.

Mr. Domaru: Wait, why?

Just as Mr. Domaru went to ask his question to Robert. Robert ran into the woods.

Robert makes it to the shed in the woods. The sky grows darker with clouds. Robert opens the shed door. He takes a seat around the table with the others.

Shinjitsu: Good. Robert is finally here. Now, we can go over the evidence.

Jack: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Shinjitsu: Of course. I mean we got all of the evidence and the book. I say we review on what we got.

Jack: Okay, then. Ryan, take out your notebook and write down our findings and discussion summary.

Ryan: Okay, I'm ready.

Robert: What are we going over first? Evidence or book first?

Shinjitsu: Let's start with evidence. Jack, if you would please.

Jack picks up the little pro camera.

Jack: We need to go over this evidence first, before discussing the evidence about the straw doll.

Jack shows them the footage on the little pro camera.

Shinjitsu: Well, it's not in the greatest quality as one may like, but it'll work for now.

Ryan: May I look at the footage again, so, I can go over the details?

Shinjitsu & Jack: Yes, you may.

They all waited for Ryan to get done.

Robert: So, the doll is the thing that makes the covenant with the Hell Girl?

Jack: That seems to be true.

Shinjitsu: Question is what is the doll made out of? Robert, did you bring the examination items?

Robert reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lighter, a pocket knife, and some string as he lay the items on the table.

Robert: This is all I got right now.

Shinjitsu: That'll do Robert.

Shinjitsu picks up the pocket knife and the doll.

Jack: Just make sure you do nothing to the scarlet thread.

Shinjitsu puts the knife through the doll as Ryan takes notes on it. Shinjitsu uses the knife to pull the middle part of the doll open to see inside.

Shinjitsu: Ryan, make note that there is nothing inside.

Ryan: Got it.

Shinjitsu laid down the pocket knife and picks up the lighter. He begins to burn the edges of the doll. As the lighter moves away from the edges that were burnt, it seems that the burn marks would go away like it never happened.

Shinjitsu: Take note, Ryan. This doll cannot be harmed until the covenant is formed or the doll is given back to Hell Girl.

Ryan: Okay.

Shinjitsu puts down the doll and the lighter.

Shinjitsu: Ryan, can I see a little piece of paper from your notebook.

Ryan: Sure.

Ryan tears out a little piece of paper from the notebook and hands it to Shinjitsu.

Ryan: Here you go.

Shinjitsu: Thank you, Ryan.

Shinjitsu takes a pen out of his pocket. He writes onto the paper, 'We know.' With a drawing of an apple at bottom of the paper. Shinjitsu puts up the pen and picks up the pocket knife. He makes a tiny hole on top of the paper and outs the string through it. He reopens the middle part of the straw doll and ties the paper inside of the doll. He closes the straw doll back up. He hands the straw doll back to Jack. Robert takes the pocket knife and lighter back. Ryan hands the camera back over to Jack.

Shinjitsu: Now, Jack. I want you to film what your sister decides to do with the straw doll. We need to confirm how this evidence will play out.

Jack: You got it, Shinjitsu.

Shinjitsu: Now, on to the book.

Shinjitsu goes over the book with the guys as Ryan takes some hardcore notes. They all listen carefully to Shinjitsu reading the book and sharing his understanding of the book. That's when Robert realized something.

Robert: So, that's who those people are.

Ryan: What people?

Robert: The bar waitress, the bus driver, that little girl, and that girl in the black schoolgirl uniform.

Shinjitsu: Oh, I guess your right, Robert.

Jack: That seems to be interesting. What do you think they're doing?

Shinjitsu: Probably, gathering information on their target and victim.

Ryan got done taking notes and put his notebook away.

Ryan: Shall we call it a day?

Shinjitsu: Yes, this meeting is dismissed.

The boys got up and left the shed. Shinjitsu headed back up to his house. Ryan started on his way home. Jack started his walk to the bus stop with Robert, who was on his way to the cemetery. Ryan made it to his house safely. Jack waited by the bus stop and Robert continued to the cemetery.

Robert walked up to his mother's headstone. He sat down beside the tree near her grave and told her about his day. The good and the bad. Kyo watched him lay by his mother's grave.

Jack went onto the bus. The bus driver looked at the boy that entered the bus and noticed that he had the blue straw doll. The bus drove to Jack's house. Jack got off and walked past the lake to his house. Jack's dad left to go to another business meeting. His mom was already in bed. His sister was waiting on the staircase for him to return home.

Jack opened the door to see his sister there. He walks inside and starts to take off his shoes.

May: Where is it, Jack?

Jack: Where is what? Oh, do you mean the bike chain?

Jack turned to her.

Jack: It must've slipped my mind during the book report meeting with my friends. Hehe.

May stood up and punched Jack into the front door.

May: To hell with the bike chain. I what to know where the blue straw doll went off to.

Jack took it out of his pocket and handed to May.

Jack: Don't worry me and my friends were just examining it for the book report.

Jack picked himself off the ground. May held the straw doll in her hand.

May: What the hell kind of book report are you guys even doing?

Jack: It's about the 'Hell Link' rumor.

May: Well, stay the hell out of my business!

May stormed off upstairs to her room as Jack walked into the dining room. Jack turned on the light and went into the kitchen to make himself a ramen cup. Rain started to pour outside again.

 **-Preview-**

 **(Chapter Three)**

 **The Forming Covenant**

Jojo sits on the bench with Nyomi. Nyomi's arms were holding onto Jojo's arm. The day felt peacefully as the warmth of the sun was finally out on the spring day. May stood off into the distance watching Jojo and Nyomi sit there.

With the straw doll in her hand, she reached for the scarlet thread and pulled it off the doll's neck.

May: Go to hell, Jojo!


	4. The Forming Covenant

**(Chapter Three)**

 **The Forming Covenant**

May laid in her bed as she held onto the blue straw doll. She thought about her day with her friends Mi and Kyo. Her phone vibrated and chimed. She picked it up and opened it to see messages from Mi.

(Phone Messages)

Mi: Are you sure you wanna send Jojo to Hell?

May: Look, Mi. I know that it is something wrong to do, but I can't just forgive him for what's he did.

Mi: Did you find out what happened to the straw doll, then?

May: Yes, my stupid brother had it with his friends to do some silly book report.

Mi: Oh my. You're lucky they didn't decide to pull the thread for you.

May: Yeah. They wouldn't understand what would've happened.

Mi: I'll talk to you tomorrow then.

May: Night.

Mi: Night.

May closes her phone. She sets her phone on her night stand. May closes her eyes and falls asleep.

-The next day.-

The clouds in the sky turned into a light gray color as the morning rises. Two alarms go off inside the house. One coming from May's room and the other coming from Jack's room. May gets up from her bed and turns off the alarm. She quickly grabs her clothes and heads toward the bathroom to take a shower. Jack opens up his eyes and turns off his alarm clock. Jack gets up from his bed and pacts up his little pro camera into his backpack. He opens up his chore to get out clean school clothes for today. May gets done with her shower and quickly gets dressed. She heads towards the kitchen, where her mother had breakfast waiting there for her. Jack head to the bathroom to take a shower. The water in the shower ran out of hot water. Jack hurried up to get it over with. Jack got done with his shower. Jack dried off and put on his clothes. By the time he was done, his mother and his sister was done cleaning up the kitchen and turned off the light to the dining room. Jack went into the kitchen and made himself some toast. He put a ramen cup into his backpack for lunch. May was already leaving to go to the bus stop.

Mrs. Gravestar: Bye, sweetheart.

May: Bye, mom.

They waved bye to each other. Jack went to the front door and puts on his shoes.

Mrs. Gravestar: Boy, don't forget to get your sister a new bike chain today! Now, get out of here.

Jack: And you make sure you don't get too drunk off of your wine.

Mrs. Gravestar: What was that?

Jack left before his mother could get out her sentence. He walked past the lake to the bus stop where May was sitting on the bench waiting for the bus. He stood there waiting for the bus.

May: You better, hurry up and get me that bike chain.

Jack: And you better hurry up and use that doll already or give it back to the one you got it from because it's not some plaything.

May: Excuse me.

The bus pulls up at the bus stop. Jack gets on the bus and sits in the back of the bus. May gets onto the bus and sits in the middle row. The bus takes off. Jack stares at the floor as May stares out the window.

The bus stops at the highschool and May gets off. May is a second-year at Harumo Highschool. Mi and Kyo are waiting for at the entrance to the high school. The bus takes off again to Mizuki Middle School. It stops at the bus stop near the middle school, where Shinjitsu, Ryan, Ren, and Robert are waiting for Jack at the corner towards the middle school. Jack, Shinjitsu, Ryan, and Robert are fourth-year students of this middle school. Ren is a third-year student at this middle school.

Jack gets off the bus and walks over to his friends. Shinjitsu leads the group into the middle school. The boys get ready to present their presentation to the class that they worked so hard on. Ren goes to his class. Around their fourth period, they were setting up to tell the class about their book report presentation. The boys are the first up as the hook up the teacher computer to the projection screen. Shinjitsu is the speaker for the presentation, Robert is the guy that helps the tech guy, Jack is the tech guy, and Ryan is the person, who turns the pages to the presentation as Shinjitsu goes over them. Robert dims the lights in the classroom as Jack starts up the projection to the presentation. Shinjitsu holds the notebook of which Ryan wrote notes on. The presentation starts up with the first slide that says welcome to the class and a title that reads, 'Invesigation Into Rumors.' The class settled down as they were interested in the boys' book report presentation. Ryan turned the presentation to the next slide. The title of this slide read, 'Voices of Question.' Shinjitsu began to speak unto the class.

Shinjitsu: For a while now there have been rumors of a site that can help those who want vengeance against their tormentors.

Shinjitsu looks unto the class.

Shinjitsu: Yes, I am speaking of the notorious Hell Link.

Ryan turns the presentation to its next slide with a title that read, 'Real or Fake.'

Shinjitsu: Most of you have already speculated if such a site domain exist. I am here to say yes, it does. At midnight a person, who seeks vengeance against another. Just has to access this site and type in the name of your tormentor. There you come face to face with a girl with red eyes and long black hair wearing a black schoolgirl uniform outfit. The girl is called, 'Hell Girl,' to those who know the rumor to be true.

Ryan turns to the next slide of the presentation with a title that read, 'What Happens When She Comes.'

Shinjitsu: Now, like most curses, Hell Girl has some rules to follow herself. She can't just send your tormentor to Hell when she comes. She must give you a straw doll with a scarlet thread tied around its neck. Then, she'll tell you that once you pull the thread that your tormentor will be sent to Hell right then and there. However, once that is done you too will never know Heaven as after your time on this Earth is done you too will go to Hell.

Ryan turns the presentation to the next slide with a title that read, 'Is Hell Girl Good For Humanity?'

Shinjitsu: Now, you may ask yourself is this cycle good for humanity? The answer is no. It is never good for humanity. Because she disrupts the balance of things. Hatred can only breed more hatred. Humanity just needs to learn forgiveness and how to get along. Though she may seem like the answer, it is only because she is only a festering hatred that was never put to rest properly and was betrayed by those she called friend or family. She cannot understand the other emotions of this world. For as long as hatred exists she can use that to be tether to this world.

Ryan turns the presentation to the next slide with a title that read, 'A Great Author.'

Shinjitsu: Now, many of you may not believe me, when I tell you that Hell Girl is not good for humanity. However, the author of this book, Hajime Shibata, believed that we shouldn't use Hell Girl, I believe. He talks about how she is the way she is. As her story may be tragic but gives her no right to have the power to give people the option of sending others to Hell. For can't we all see that two wrongs don't make a right.

Ryan turns the presentation to the next slide with a title that read, 'Thank You for Your Time.'

Shinjitsu: And so this concludes our presentation. Thank you.

Jack turns off the presentation as Robert turned on the light and Ryan turned off the projection. Robert walked over to Shinjitsu as so did Jack as Ryan rolled the projector out of the way. Their teacher Ms. Joshi walked up to her desk, clapping her hands.

Ms. Joshi: Good job, Shinjitsu, Jack, Robert, and Ryan.

Shinjitsu, Robert, Jack, and Ryan took their seats. The next group of students started their speech into their book report. After a few book reports were in the bell rang for lunch period. The boys prepared their lunches and went outside to sit on some benches. Ren followed right behind them.

Ren: So, guys how did your presentation go?

Jack and Robert took a bit out of their ramen cups.

Shinjitsu: It went great.

Robert: However, I thought you were going to show that video that Jack collected for us.

Shinjitsu: Yeah, the reason why I didn't is that you made a good point the other day. It wouldn't look good for her or Jack's family.

Jack: Yeah, it really wouldn't matter.

Shinjitsu: Plus, I had to choose if we were going to make an argument for it or against it. And as I recall we wanted to rip people's happiness away from them, remember Robert.

Robert: Good call then. I guess I did rub off a little on you, Shinijitsu.

The bell rang for the students to return to class.

The period became P.E. at the high school in May's class. Mi and Kyo were still running around the track as the sun began to come out on this beautiful spring day. May, however, felt sadness and hatred staring at Nyomi and Jojo sitting on a bench together. Jojo got up and went toward the bathroom as Nyomi sat there waiting for his return. May looked toward the bathroom where Jojo went to, but instead of finding him in the bathroom, he was making out with Shiki. That pissed May off. Shiki ran off back to her group of friends, who thought she went to the bathroom. Jojo was about to leave when May approached.

May: You're an asshole, Jojo.

Jojo: Look at here the pot calling the kettle black.

May: What do you mean? I've never cheated on you.

Jojo: Yeah, but you're not exactly little miss goodie two shoes either.

May: What's that supposed to mean?

Jojo: I mean I might be a bad guy for cheating on girls, but least I don't neglect a person and treat them like nothing.

May: I have never-

Jojo: Shut up, I know you and your parents treat Jack like shit, and I thought I was a bad guy.

May: Jack has nothing to do with this.

Jojo: That may be, but it won't be long before he uses your answer to your problem as well.

May: Um…

Jojo: You're going to send me to Hell today, right?

May: How did you-?

Jojo: Because I've been waiting for someone to for so long.

May: What?

Jojo: Well, I can't exactly do it to myself, I've tried.

May ran off from Jojo.

Jojo: I know you'll do it today, May!

Jojo walked back over to Nyomi.

The day progressed and soon the high school let out. Jojo walked Nyomi over to the bench. The both sat down facing away from the sun that was going down.

Jojo: You understand, right, Nyomi?

Nyomi: Yes.

A tear rolled off Nyomi's cheek.

Jojo: Is there anything you want me to tell Asuna when I leave this world?

Nyomi: Yeah, please tell her that her little sister is doing well here on Earth.

May walked outside to see Jojo and Nyomi sitting on the bench together from a distance. With mixed emotions in her heart, she took the straw doll and removed the scarlet thread. Another tear fell from Nyomi's cheek.

May: Go to hell, Jojo!

Ren: Your grievance has been heard.

Jojo disappeared from this world as Nyomi just sat there.

Jojo's eyes opened to a ferry leading him to Hell. Ai was paddling the boat there.

Jojo: Do you think things would have been different if I was only there for Asuna, that day?

Ai: Human is an existence full of sin and Misery.

The boat goes through the gate of Hell.

Ai: I consign this grievance to hell.

May starts walking toward the bus stop as Jojo's words echo in her mind.

Jojo: It won't be long before Jack uses your answer to your problem as well.

May makes it to the bus stop. The bus pulls up to the stop. She goes inside the bus and sits in the middle row looking out the window. Jack was sitting in the back of the bus. Jack looks out the window to see a girl from Ren's class staring back at him with green eyes. The bus starts to drive off.

 **-Preview-**

 **(Chapter Four)**

 **A Quiet Person**

A girl with long black hair and green eyes sits at the park with her eyes looking downward at the ground. Ms. Mono walks up to the girl.

Ms. Mono: I think it's about time that we went home, Kuruma.

Kuruma: Okay, Auntie Isha.

They walked over to Isha's car. They get in and drive off.


End file.
